The Kiss That Didn't Wake Me Up
by TheSnowOfWinter
Summary: I don't believe in true love. Really. I have proof. Just one kiss by my supposedly "true love" and I end up in some sort of weird land. With my first kiss went my only chance as living as a normal princess. This is my story. Just mine. Not the stupid prince's. Not my best friend's. Not her fiance/enemy's. Not anybody I've met on the way's. Mine. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: How It All Started

**This is my first writing to be ever submitted anywhere. Ever. In my whole freaking fanfiction writing lifetime. Wow. TKTWMU [my story] is also probably my shortest and most beginner writing,so don't expect much.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: How it all started<strong>

Prince Phillip wasn't my true love.

So now I'm stuck in this barren wasteland that I right now personally like to just call Dreamland.

That kiss didn't wake me up. Hell, I never knew anyone could have such a stinky breath!

The kiss dragged me splat here, after so many years of wandering the Earth, it's not even surprising.

I stand up, my legs shaking; it's been a while since I've walked on my legs in dream-form. Personally, I like just

floating around more.

Damn Phillip. He was the reason I was sleeping in the first place.

When I was born, the fairies sent blessings. They blessed me to be beautiful, to be able to sing, to be always

truthful, blah blah blah. Unfortunately, most of their magic had worn of by my 2nd birthday.

There was a particular fairy, though, that sent a blessing that promised me true love before my 17th birthday.

I snorted at the memory, sitting down in this weird land. That was a huge joke, the blessing, I mean. I hate fairies.

Turns out that Phillip was my "true love", and the power of the blessing made everyone in the castle immortal a day

before my 17th birthday, thus sending them all into an eternal sleep until whenever Prince Phillip cared to come by

and just casually kiss me.

Nope. Not casually at all. You know what's most embarrassing? The king, my dad, hired men to come and make a

dress that bore the words "kiss me" on them. I mean, Phillip was either really stupid or . . . . . really really stupid.

I look down now. Sure enough, I was still wearing that horrid dress. I sigh, here I am, in the middle of who-knows-

where Dreamland thinking about the past and actually telling you clueless otherworlders about it. What am I?

Stupid?

The fairy's blessing had turned into a curse. I'm stuck here in this stupid world into my real "true love" happened to

remember to kiss me. Basically, my whole kingdom was doomed to sleep forever.

I haven't told you my name yet, haven't I?

Well, too bad for you mind reader, I'm not telling you.

Maybe you'll catch it one day, or maybe you already know.


	2. Chapter 2:I Don't Want to Die

**Hello,my fellow fanfictioners. Tell you a secret,this is the longest time I've ever continued a story. I really don't know what'll happen next. Who knows,maybe I'll kill all the characters [even though there's only one right now] and call it a day off.**

**Right,do you think that "damn" is a bad word,'cause the last time I said it,someone pinched me.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: I don't wanna die<strong>**  
><strong>  
>I sigh. <strong><br>**  
>Not much has happened in the past 10 minutes.<p>

I'm thirsty.

Considering how I appeared here out of nowhere and this is probably just a wicked figment part of my imagination, I actually tried imagining water into existence.

Stop laughing, you otherworlderers! You don't know what 100 years can do to a girl!

Well, probably 100 years is a little exaggerating, but I had been lying on that extremely uncomfortable bed for too long to think straight anymore.

Out of pure hope, I shouted out, "Water!"

Guess what? Nothing happened.

I shake my head; maybe I was a teeny weeny bit crazy. But only a teeny weeny bit, you people.

Something shimmered in front of me. Okay, now I was going crazy.

Just to make sure, I walked up to the shimmering thing.

My eyes literally bulge out.

There it was, pure clean water.

I look around; I remember this scene from a book I read a decade ago. The character sees an oasis in the middle of a desert, he takes a drink out of it, and he's dead. Not as enjoyable as I thought it would be.

But after all, this is probably just my imagination playing tricks on me, and I really don't believe that I'd ever die from drinking water.

Overrated simple deaths are _so_ not my thing. A character dies from a knife through the heart when he could've been stabbed, almost drowned, and then burned to death. HAHAHAHAHA!

Okay, okay, I'm just kidding, people. Don't take on a joke pretty well, do you?

But I'm probably right about the imaginary water part, so I decide to take a sip anyways.

I walk up to the oasis, bend down, and take a drink.

I regret it instantly.

Okay, maybe this water will kill me.

My vision becomes hazy, thoughts are running through my head.

_I can't die now! I'm a day away from 17! _

_I am not going to die! I haven't taken revenge on that god damn Phillip yet! _

_No! The great Aurora Kingsley will not die like this! Shoot, I told you my name. Pretend you can't read my mind. _

_AHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. It's sad that I only lasted 10 minutes in Dreamland.  
><em><br>Wait, why haven't I died yet? _

I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay,Rory isn't gonna die,even though I did just say I was gonna kill all the 's for later. Next chapter's gonna be longer,and you guys are finally about to meet someone!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Someone New

**Hello hello! I'm so sorry for not updating! Even after I finished my midterms and my chapter,I was still too lazy to type it out and upload it. I'm so sorry,very sorry,very very very very very sorry. **

**Longest Chapter yet![though it's still not very long]**

**Editing credit goes to my friend Nicole who isn't willing to tell me her FanFic account.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 3: Meeting Someone New<strong>_

I cough, water spitting out of my mouth.

Sitting up, I look around.

_Wow, heaven is so boring. I would have thought it would at least have some singing angels or whatever. This is so bare. . . . too bare. . . . almost as bare as. . . . . DREAMLAND?! _

The layer of haze-encompassing my brain clears out, I curse mentally, I'm still here.

From behind me, a less than thrilled voice says, "Come here, Charming. It looks like our Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up."[A/N: I didn't realize the pun until I typed it out. Haha]

I turn around at the sound of the voice. A beautiful girl stands there. With hair the blackest of black, skin the whitest of white, and lips the reddest of red, if I didn't recognize her, I would have thought her as dead, but on the other case, the girl I had recognized was dead.

I scream, scrambling back on all fours.

_Okay, either I'm dead or I'm crazy. _

Personally, I like the first one better.

Snow White is dead, or at least, she is in a glass coffin somewhere outside the kingdom of Britannicania. In case you're wondering, it's pronounced bry-tan-e-cane-e-a. People keep getting it wrong, it's annoying.

Hesitantly, I wonder aloud, "Am I. . . dead?

I surprise myself; I'm never hesitant about anything!

Gosh, this gloomy place must be rubbing off of me.

The girl rolls her eyes, "No, idiot, you're not."

A boy walks up to the girl, my cheeks heat up, suddenly remembering my "kiss me" dress and my frenzy hair.

He walks up to me. Who, by the way, is still sitting on the ground.

He flashes me a charming smile, and I hate him instantly.

"Greetings, I'm Prince Charming, and this is my beloved fiancé, Snow White." He says. _So much for Charming, huh? _

"I'm not your anything, you sick bastard." The girl says.

If I wasn't intimidated by her, I would have totally liked her_. _

The girl, who I am now certain is Snow White, Crown Princess to the kingdom of Cantanica, who has been in a glass coffin presumably dead for at least as long as I've been asleep, the girl was, no, is dead.

"B-b-but. . ." I start to stutter, she cuts me off.

"B-b-but what? But you're Snow White? But you're dead?" Snow White says in a mocking tone.

Even though I didn't want to admit it, but she's right, so I keep my mouth shut and nod.

She sneers.

Sneers! I can't believe she just sneered!

Prince Charming turns around and walks away, muttering something about checking his reflection.

The girl, Snow White, drops her façade.

She walks up to me and site down. She smiled, like, really smiles, and starts talking uber fast.

"OhmygoshI'msosorryIhadtomakehimgoawayohmygoshyouaresocuteohmygoshI'mgonnahaveapersonIdon'thatechatwithmeohmygoshthisisgoingtobesofun!"

I could only catch a few words in her jumble, but the last few words were loud and clear.

I smile.

_This just got so much more interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>Two more characters at once? Almost too much too much to take...<strong>

**Thank you for reading this not-needed writing at the bottom of the page.**

**I love pun pun.**


End file.
